my werewolf roomate
by full moon alpha
Summary: A young alpha is on a journey to save his wolf tribe from extintion, but to do this he has to find a compatible woman, do the nasty and make a whole lot of little wolves. Against a rival tribe and the rouge wolves along the way. but hey, it could be worse
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**Good day got screwed**

It was just a normal stroll down the street for Silvia, she had just dumped her boyfriend because he cheated on her and she had made sure that he knew what kind of mistake it was to piss her off like that. She was smiling at the memory of her ex lying on the rug looking like a bag of bloody meat with bone fragments poking out when something landed right in front of her smashing a large crater in the street while sending her flying back head first into a building.

Lying there dazed and confused she blearily registered what felt like mini earthquakes and a roar that put the biggest, meanest lions to shame. Forcing herself into a sitting position she was greeted to a sight that would have terrified any other girl but mesmerized her into shocked amazement. What looked like a cross between a giant grizzly bear and a black wolf was fighting off this strange boy in silver armor.

The boy looked about 17 or was tall, thin with simple brown hair and a thin mature looking face. A wiry lean body that was a blur as he dodged every attack that the giant bear-wolf threw at him; Silvia could see his face getting steadily more bored by the minute until he apparently decided that the fight had gone on long enough. The bear-wolf threw what could only be described as and earth shattering punch, and instead of dodging the boy did something amazing. He stopped the punch effortlessly with one hand before proceeding to throw the giant aside as if it was some kind of rag doll to the other end of the street.

Silvia watched the giants 150 some odd foot flight with incredulity before whipping her head back to the boy, and openly stared at the strange sight. The boy had removed his armor showing off his thin, lean figure, this however was seen by Silvia later due to the fact that she was staring at the strange bright silver tattoos that adorned his scared up torso and arms. The tattoos looked like thin tongues of silver fire that all seemed to originate- in some way or the other – around the silver circle in his forehead.

A loud crunching sound was heard at the other end of the street as the giant got up and stood on its hind legs like a man. Silvia now got a very good look at it now that it wasn't flailing around trying to hit the boy. It stood an easy 11 feet tall with a 4 or 5 foot wide chest, with skin of a blackish brown color stretching over enough bulging muscle to crush an 18 wheeler without effort.

Just as she finished her observation the beast started running in her direction. Wait, HER DIRECTION. The beast didn't seem interested in the boy anymore and now was charging at her with pure predator intent in its black eyes, the beast leapt the final 30 feet but never made it to her. As it was closing the distance its expression changed-while still in midair- from hungry predator to pained, was shot to the side in a flash of red.

It hit the ground hard and shook the street easily with its now smoking form. As she stared at the crater the beasts fall had created the scent of burnt hair and flesh hit her, but didn't really bother her all that much. She jumped in response to a metallic clang that echoed off the now silent street and looked to its source. Said source happened to be the boy who had just ripped a 7 foot long metal bar from the wall and strode forward and proceeded to smash the head of the beast with no apparent effort.

With this task done the boy turned to look at Silvia with unnatural silver eyes and said in an oddly mature teenage voice "now what to do about you?"


	2. ch 2

**Ch. 2**

**Werewolves 101**

10 minutes later they were on Silvia's home. Michael was resetting his many broken bones while Silvia was getting them something to eat. When she was done Michael was repositioning some of his ribs back into the correct places.

"I don't know what you usually eat but I made a sandwich for you." She said with an authority that any normal person wouldn't have at this time.

"Werewolves eat meat for the most part, but half humans like me can eat normal food as well. The only difference is that we need to eat a lot more than most people because of our metabolism being so high." Michael stated in an almost expressionless voice that was followed by a loud crack as he reset his final rib.

"So what kind of meat do you usually eat?" Silvia asked.

"Raw for the most part, we hunt big game such as deer, elk and bear." He said ignoring the now raised eyebrows of Silvia.

"You hunt bears, isn't that dangerous." She asked.

"You just watched me take down an 11 foot tall, 800 pound half-breed with only minor injury and you think that a measly bear is dangerous hunting for me?" he asked simply.

"I guess you have a point there, but now we must get to business. I want to know about werewolves, what are they, do they have a society, if so who are the leaders and what was with those tattoos you had earlier." She asked authoritatively.

Sigh." Ok, here is the truth of werewolves. Werewolves are in essence humans that have been born with a disease that makes them stronger, faster, smarter and more perceptive sensory wise. Werewolves fall into one of 2 tribes which are named after the most well-known moon phases, the first being the full moon tribe to which I am the alpha and the new moon tribe. Following with me so far?" he asked.

"Yep, for now at least." She said simply.

"Ok, the tattoos you saw on me earlier were my alpha markings; they are basically my license as alpha. From the 2 tribes the wolves are separated into the 4 elements of water, fire, earth and air. Each element has a different pattern from the others; fire and earth for example are combat elements so the markings appear along the bellies of the muscles while water and air have no real constant with placement. The designs themselves are also different from each other; the fire alpha markings are thin tongues of flame, earth alpha marks are bold linear lines, air alpha marks are tight spirals and water alpha marks are gentle swirls and ripples. Each design is different but they all originate from the moon disk in the alphas forehead. The tribes themselves are very different from each other as well, the full moon-whose alpha bears silver tattoos- is an almost extinct tribe with only a few dozen, But while we are few our power is great. The new moon tribe on the other hand is a thriving tribe with a great population but little real power. Beyond that is tribe secret that can't be told to you." Michael finished.

"Ok, I understand everything except this. How old are you? You look 17 or 18 but you talk like a very mature man."

"I am not as old as you think, I'm 15. And a more mature manner would come from as many battles as I have seen in my time. More so i….what's with that face?" he asked suddenly

"You're 15, I'm 19 and I'm shorter than you. Ok calm down, so why are you here if I might ask?"

"Simple the northern half of America is full moon territory so I move around a lot to keep my territory safe. But for why I'm here in New York is also simple, I am looking for my mate." He said simply

(feel free to review, comment and even give some possible ideas for later chapters)


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is really a bunch of chapters in one to save upload time.**

**Ch.3**

**Mate laws.**

"Your mate, you mean you wife? Why are you married at your age?" she asked shocked.

"I am not married yet, the tribe oracle informed me that my first mate would be here so I needed to come looking for her to help with the population decrease recently." He said, surprised at her tone.

"First mate? You mean you can take on more than one wife at a time?" she asked.

"Yes, it is required of an alpha to have at least 2 mates at any given time. This is to be prepared in case of population drop, such as the one recently." He explained.

"So if you're here to find a mate just go find some girl who is willing to get pregnant. Seems like the easiest way to go about It." she said simply.

"It doesn't work like that, my mate has to be at least 90% genetically compatible with me to have more than one litter of my pups and even then the pups would be mindless monsters that are featured in the werewolf legends. If the woman is not at least 90% compatible with me then during the delivery process the pups would turn their mother into their first meal and then go on to become those bothersome pest werewolves in the legends." Michael explained.

"So how do you find you mate?" Silvia asked.

"By scent, the scent that signifies the mate is an addictive aroma that lures the wolf to the mate and is partial to that wolf, I will have to wait another few hours before my nose recovers from the fight. As it is now I have a sense of smell equivalent to a human so my hunt is cut short, in the meantime do you mind if I stay here until I find my mate? There aren't any forests and I could use a shower after that fight." He asked charmingly.

"I wasn't going to let you leave just yet anyway; I still have a few questions for you. The bathroom is the first door on the right upstairs and the towels are in the mirrored cupboard. And don't think you can charm my heart, I was voted the coldest heart all 4 years of high school" she said dismissively.

"That is very good to know, thank you." He said so gratefully that it actually stirred something inside Silvia heart very weakly.

**Ch.4**

**Silvia gets an eyeful**

Silvia waited until she heard Michael go up the stairs before going and getting his clothing to wash it. But as she walked in she was treated to a sight that would put most women in danger of blood loss. She walked in and was treated to a view of the most perfect male butt she had ever seen, so perfect it made anything de Vinci (Leonardo de Vinci) could ever come up with. She almost suffered a heart attack when he turned around and she saw the front part of his southern hemisphere. Seeing that was enough to force her, for the first time in her life, to faint.

She woke up on her bed a while later with her head on a bloodied towel, and lifted her head only to hear Michael say" thank god, I thought I would have to take you to the hospital. Don't move around yet you lost a lot of blood.

"That generally happens when I see the holy grail of butts and penises." she retorted back.

"Werewolves are naturally well endowed; it helps us reproduce more effectively. But if I didn't know any better I would say that is your first time seeing an ass and dick of a man. Are you a virgin?" he asked.

"Yes" she said forcefully.

"Oh, that explains it. Well then I had better go and take my shower now, don't try to peek this time. I will wash my own clothing as well, you shouldn't move around too much just yet." He added with obvious concern.

"Ok, if you say so." she said moving herself into a more comfortable position.

"I guess I will see you in the morning, bonsoir." He finished

Great my new roommate knows French as well, is there a way that he isn't attractive. She thought.

"I will have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, Lonnie is going to freak. But I suppose I could use him as payback for her stealing my boyfriend from me." She said evilly just before dozing off to a dream world of fine asses and huge cocks.

**Ch.5**

**Rub it in why don't cha**

The next day Silvia and Michael were walking down the road to meet up with Lonnie at the local café.

Lonnie POV

I hope she gets here on time; I really want to meet this Michael guy. Wonder what he's like. Lonnie thought. Oh, well here she comes. That can't be him, that hunk of a boy. No way. Thought Lonnie in amazement.

Silvia POV

"Lonnie it's so great to see you." Silvia said

"Silvia it's been too long." Lonnie said noticing that Michael backed up to give them some space.

Good looking and respectable, I may see about upgrading to this guy. Lonnie thought slyly.

"Let me introduce Michael, my new roommate. "Silvia said happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle Lonnie." Michael said politely

Holy shit. Good looking, polite, respectable and speaks French. He MUST be too good to be true.

"The pleasure is all mine." Lonnie replied slightly stunned by the near perfection of this boy in front of her.

After this friendly exchange the girls were about to take their seats only to find Michael already pulling their chairs out for them both and causing the girls to have an increase of respect for this young teenage gentleman. They had sat down and right out of the blue Lonnie starts asking questions.

"So how did you 2 meet?" Lonnie asked

"I sort of just dropped into her life while in a rather heated argument with an old sparring partner." Michael responded cryptically.

"Yeah it was some argument too. Any more heated and it could have been dangerous to me and mike here." Silvia said picking up on Michael's strategy of telling part truths.

"Where are you staying now mike?" Lonnie asked picking up on Silvia's nickname for Michael.

"He's staying at my place for now, hey Michael can you go get us some iced tea? It's getting hot out here." Silvia said.

"No problem, be right back." Michael answered.

As soon as Michael left Lonnie spouts off with "oh my god, tell me where they make him I need to get me a guy like that."

"He might be considered a catch." Silvia said vaguely. Of course she was really thinking hell yeah he's a catch no matter how you turn him.

"So have you 2 done anything naughty yet?" Lonnie asks smiling lecherously.

"No! He moved in just yesterday. But I did walk in on him naked before he took a shower." Silvia said with a blush.

"Really now? How big is he?" She asked simply and shamelessly.

Silvia pulls out her phone that she used to take a picture of Michael's back and front.

"That is one fine ass." Lonnie said slightly dazed

"That's nothing, here's the front." Silvia responded before scrolling to the next photo.

"What is that? It looks like a mini leg." Lonnie said confused.

"Look closer." Silvia commanded. Lonnie takes a closer look still confused for a few seconds before comprehension, shock, reverence and amazement paint a rather funny expression on her face.

"Here are your teas ladies." Michael said returning at last and noticing that Lonnie looks at him as if he was god himself.

"Hey mike I think Lonnie isn't feeling well. Can we get those to go and head back to my place?" Silvia asks, fighting to force down the laugh she can feel coming up.

"Of course, be right back." Michael said walking towards the drink dispenser to get them to go cups.

"Lonnie don't say anything until we get back to my place and Michael leaves, then you can talk again." Silvia commands.

"O….K….." Lonnie replies weakly.

"Ok I'm back." Michael says calmly before giving Silvia 2 cups saying "those are yours and Lonnie's iced teas."

"So how are we going to get her to my place?" Silvia asks praying he says what she hopes he says.

"I'll carry her there." Michael responds simply.

Yes, just the answer I was hoping for. Silvia thinks.

Just then Michael picks the 6 foot 5 inches tall, 190 some odd pound Lonnie in 1 hand while carrying his drink in the other.

"Aren't I heavy to you Michael?" Lonnie asks weakly.

"Nope, feather light to me." Michael replies without a hint of strain in his voice.

20 minutes later the trio is in Silvia's living room with Michael gently setting Lonnie down on the couch.

"Hey mike, why don't you go to the store and buy some burger stuff for dinner?" Silvia asks innocently.

"Sure, be back in about an hour." Michael responds.

For 5 minutes after Michael leaves the house, but the second that they are sure he is gone Lonnie bounds up with "holy shit that was his dick! It looked 8 inches and was that long flaccid. That guy must have a solid foot of dick when it's hard!" Lonnie finishes her tirade and slumps on the couch again.

"I know and the fun part is that he doesn't mind if I see him naked." Silvia announces smugly.

"Oh rub it in why don't cha." Lonnie replies angrily.

**Ch. 6**

**Bitches in heat**

Michaels POV

Michael was walking towards Wal-Mart when he felt the inner workings of his nose finish repairing just before being assaulted by the multitude of scents that would have overloaded a normal human brain but didn't affect his actions at all. He kept walking as though nothing had happened until he came across a scent that registered as dangerous or lucky depending on how you look at it. It was the scent of werewolf bitches in heat.

"This could be trouble." Michael said without too much concern.

On one hand I could just ignore it but then it would put innocent bystanders at risk. On the other hand I could attack them. But when a werewolf bitch is in heat they are stronger and faster, that coupled with the fact that they are horny and I am an alpha and that makes me desirable to them. What to do, what to do?

In the end Michael decided to do the shopping after he took care of the wolves. He tracked to scent down and calculated their most likely routes before intercepting all of them and leading them away from the civilians and into the mountains where the fight wouldn't put any at risk. Except for him and the horny female wolves.

Not 30 minutes later he sensed the approach of the females, he was surprised at their numbers as they neared him. He couldn't help but notice that they sped up considerably when they caught sight of him, and with his hawk like vision he noticed that like all sexually matured female wolves they were well endowed and well-proportioned with their breasts due to the fact they were all 6 feet tall.

When they got to the plateau on top he pointed out the "do not cross this line" that he clawed into the stone. The leader of this group of females stepped up to the line and said "I am Serenity and this is my group, we caught your scent leading hear. Now state you name, tribe and rank in your tribe."

Michael responded with "I am Michael of the full moon tribe, or more accurately, the alpha of the full moon tribe.

Michael saw that this caused a noticeable reaction in the whole group; he saw the eyes now lock on to the slightly silvery patch on his forehead that human eyes were too weak to notice.

"If you are the alpha then I ask you to help us, there is a new moon wolf that has attacked our home in the amazon. He intends to force us to bear his children and is following us, I beg of you to help us." Serenity said pleadingly.

"I will help you, the northern states of America are my territory and I will protect it. Where is this wolf now?" Michael asked

"Um, he is down on that large outcropping of rock. It looks like he is trying to find a way up." Said a pretty young blond nervously.

"Then I guess I'll take the fight to him." Michael said with confidence. He jumped all the way down to the outcropping and the waiting wolf.

"I hope that guy really is the full moon alpha, he's going to need all the power he has to beat that perverted wolf down there." Some girl in the group said.

As Michael touched down on the outcropping and sized up the big man in front of him. Michael could tell that this guy was no higher than 29 rank in the pack- meaning 28 ranks below alpha- and this guy would last about a minute in a spar against him.

"I hear that you are harassing those amazons in my territory, for this you will pay the ultimate price." Michael said in the alpha tones.

"You're territory, if you're the alpha then prove it. Show me your alpha form.

"Sure, I'm in a hurry anyway." Michael said unconcerned. The wolf in front of him started to grow until he was the average 11 feet tall.

"Beat that." Said the wolf in his now deep and predatory voice.

"With pleasure." Michael said before being engulfed in a giant fire ball that expanded to over 20 feet in diameter before disappearing. And in its place a 20 foot tall blackish brown werewolf with the tattoos of the full moon tribes alpha, and of the fire element at that.

"Please, I beg for mercy great alpha." Said the pervert wolf now groveling on his knees. "I made a terrible mistake in coming here and …AAAAAAHHHHHHHH." He finished as he was incinerated in a blast of volcanic temperature flames.

A blast of red flames later and Michael was standing naked in a pool of melted rock. He reached over to where a canister had fallen, and pulled out a pair of pants and put them on. He carried the canister to store a pair of pants in case he had to go alpha, the canister itself being able to withstand heat of over 20,000 degrees Celsius. Michael jumped back up to the shocked women without any real difference in demeanor, as though he killed rouge wolves and saved large groups of women every day before lunch.

"Well that takes care of that. "Michael said in a bored tone.

"Make us your mates." Serenity said suddenly. "All of us are willing." She added.

"I know you are, but I can tell that none of you are compatible with me. None of you would be able to bear my children without dying." Michael said solemnly.

"Then just make us your mistresses." One of the girls said.

"No. but I think I know someone who would love to have you all." Michael said scratching his head.

**Ch. 7**

**Found my mate**

"What took you so long?" Silvia asked when Michael finally walked into sight on the street 2 hours late.

"I ran into some amazon wolves who needed me to get rid of a troublesome stalker of theirs, they were stalked because they were in heat like any other canines." Michael answered nonchalantly.

Michael was upwind of Silvia so he didn't notice her smell until he was right next to her. Her smell that would change a great many things between them.

"You had sex with them didn't you? Well I wouldn't blame you, after all you are a teen and every….what are you doing?" Silvia asked concerned at the look Michael was giving her. Confusion then surprise and finishing with joy all flashed across his face, and all the while his nostrils flaring as he took in a scent that seemed to appeal to him.

"Your smell." Michael said almost dumbly.

"What about it?" Silvia asked critically.

"This is the smell of the person compatible with me, my nose only fully repaired from the fight a few hours ago. And now I can smell my mate." He finished with confidence.

"Who? Lonnie maybe." Silvia asked, the truth not yet dawning on her.

"No not Lonnie. You of course." Michael said smiling.

Of course Silvia's thoughts were quiet, until the thoughts of holy shit; I'm the mate he's been looking for all this time. I'm his mate. His mate for god's sake, not that it would be so bad. He's strong, good looking, a complete gentleman, he has a near royal ranking among werewolves. But then I would have to bear his children, and I'm a virgin to boot so that monster member of his wouldn't go in without a great deal of pain. I would have to have sex with him!

With this last thought Silvia fainted, and would have hit the ground hard if Michael hadn't caught her. He carried her inside and placed her on her bed, taking some time to get a good nose full of her scent before standing back up and sitting down in the chair to await the awakening of the women in front of him.

He didn't wait long, in a few minutes she was stirring into consciousness. She didn't remember how she got in her bed, the last thing she remembered was her and Michael and Michael telling her that she ….. Her eyes snap wide open and she springs out of her bed and her eyes lock onto the boy in the chair, who's only action so far was to put on a bemused expression at her actions.

"Are you sure that I'm your mate." She asked suddenly.

"Without a doubt." Michael said as if to assure her.

Of course his response did nothing to assure or calm her.

"This is very bad news for me." Silvia whispered to herself in panic.

"How so? I won't hurt you in any way, and by nature I will protect you from all real dangers that would be associated with my kind." Michael said in a state of mild confusion at her panicked behavior.

"Well I would need to give birth to your children so 2 problems arise from that requirement. First I am a virgin, so I am bound to be in pain during the conception of the first child. And second I've seen that pecker-saurus rex that you've got packed away down there, needless to say that monster won't fit without breaking me apart." She finished while sporting a furious blush.

"So I will try to find a solution to those problems. I will not force myself upon you, so you don't have to worry about that. As for the 'pecker-saurus rex' as you so fondly called it, I will see if there is any way to temporarily shrink it so that you could eventually be able to take the real me in." Michael stated the last part in a humorous manner.

Silvia couldn't believe this. This boy was strong enough to force her to do whatever he wanted her to do and he promised that he would never force himself on her. What a guy.

"We'll talk about this more in the morning, good night." She said sliding into bed and laying there waiting for sleep to take her.

"look at it like this," Michael said as he stood in the doorway" you can now ask me whatever questions you want about werewolves and now I am allowed to answer them." He finished as he walked out the door and started to prowl through the house looking for danger as his instincts now commanded.

**Ch. 8**

**Werewolf mating 101**

The next day Silvia awoke to a strangely pleasant smell of cooking food, the only thing Silvia couldn't figure out was what kind of meat her wolf was cooking.

Wait, my wolf. That is just great, now I'm referring a super powered teen as mine. She thought pitifully. Well I might as well go down there and find out what the heck he's making. She thought resolutely.

Silvia walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Michael at the oven with a very large pack of at least 30 lb.'s of meat sitting on the counter. The pack of meat was quite large as it was, but it looked like it was only half of the meat that was originally in there.

A sudden rasp of stone and metal sounded through the kitchen, Silvia looked over Michael's shoulder to see him sharpening a sword with a whitish stone that she knew was called a whetstone. A bloody rag on the ground caught her attention but before she could ponder too deeply Michael spoke up.

"This is bear meat, I'm quite sure that you've never had it before. I killed it the day before we met and a few hours ago picked it up from the slaughter house I hid it in." Michael stated without looking up from his sword.

"Who skinned it for you?" Silvia asked.

"I skinned it myself of course; I'm preparing the hide now. Figured it could look good as a rug.

"And why is there a giant bear meat chunk in the oven now?" Silvia asked.

"Werewolves need to eat a lot to maintain their strength; lean meats are the preferred choice of foods. Now, I'm sure that you would like to start using your newfound status as werewolf mate and ask questions that I couldn't answer before." Michael finished, almost as if he knew what would shut her up.

"Ok fine." Silvia said now pissed off at the skill Michael had in herding her to ask the questions he wanted her to ask." Do you have any new solutions to the 2 problems that I pointed out last night?" She asked to throw him off, and she was truly curious.

"Yes I have a few. When zoo keepers have to get a pair of animals to reproduce and the beings in the pair in question wants nothing to do with each other they use artificial insemination. In a nutshell they jack off the male until they have enough sperm and they use a turkey baster type tool to impregnate the female. The downside to this is that werewolf sperm has a tricky characteristic that makes it more potent but in exchange the sperm is easily blocked. Meaning that hymen of yours, or your virginity depending on how you look at it, would still have to be broken." Michael explained lengthily.

"And other solutions." Silvia said disappointed.

"Werewolves are able to change certain things about themselves, height, and facial bone reconfiguration and even muscle tonnage. I was hoping that there was some ways to shrink the erection temporarily until you were 'stretched' enough to accommodate my fully erect state. Shifting large bone groups to change appearance is easy for us, immensely painful but easy, but nothing can be done about the amount of blood flow into an erection.

"Any other ideas please." Silvia said almost pleadingly now.

"Yes actually, and idea that just might work. I was going to collect my bear earlier and passed a bush of rare berries. They have been so far undiscovered by man because werewolves are very protective of these particular small fruit. The berries have the special properties that allow for different benefits by gender in the action of mating. In males they make erections harder and bigger, and in women they increase sensitivity to the vaginal walls. But when in a pulp form they are especially useful to virgin women, and that is because the pulp of these berries numbs the nerves of the hymen and also drives the woman into a state of almost desperate arousal. They were all ways used for the human mates of werewolves so that the humans could breed with them before they got too old." Michael said, sounding like some sort of college professor.

"And did you pick these berries?" Silva asked excitedly.

"I did one better; I brought the whole bush back. I already picked the berries and pulped them, now I need to let it set for at least a day for it to be most effective." Michael said happily.

"One last question now, you said that the pulp drives the women to a state of desperate arousal. How desperate are we talking here?" she asked.

"As in mother rapes her own children desperate." Michael answered calmly.

Michael then turned to a pot on the stove; he lifted the lid and peered inside it. As he was peering the smell of the pulp that hit her made her very, very horny. She almost thought it might be worth the pain to ease the horny-ness that was shooting through her. The slam of the lid to the pot jolted her out of her horny trance to find Michael staring at her worriedly.

I don't know what will happen but if smelling that stuff made me this horny, I can't wait to have it in me. It and that jolly thick giant between his legs. Hehehe.

**Ch.9**

**First time prep**

The setting time for the pulp was taking a shorter time than Silvia had thought. The day for it to be used had come. When Silvia asked if she could have a few days to prepare Michael's response made her quite nervous.

"If we let it set for too long a few possibilities arise. 1 the pulp could become overly effective and cause a sensory overload when I am inserted in you, the result is a 9 out of 10 chance that you go into a coma. 2 and most likely, the pulp becomes a highly potent toxin that within a few days turns very corrosive and dissolves you from the inside out." Michael said ladling out some of the now liquid pulp into a bowl.

"In that case I think I'll take my chances with the meat log down there." Silvia said pointing to Michael's crotch.

I can't believe I'm going to get laid by a werewolf. Silvia thought nervously.

"If you want to prepare first then go right ahead, the pulp will take about an hour to cool enough." Michael said, noting her scent of mild fear.

"Ok then, I'll go take a shower." Silvia said in a state of rising panic.

"I'll be waiting." Michael said in a reassuring tone.

Almost an hour later Silvia came into Michael's room –that he had moved into earlier that day- to find him attacking 1 of his training dummies with hand to hand combat, claws included. Within seconds the dummy was a pile of straw, Michael leapt back to grab his sword that leaned against the wall and with 1 clean sweep of his blade sliced the 9 remaining dummies in half. With this done he turned to Silvia and said "are you ready" to which she replied with "not even close, let's get it over with."

Cliff hangers read and review please and thank you.


End file.
